


Healing Wounds

by ServerNotFound



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, longfic, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: Gisei Roiyariti knew a lot about sacrifice and loyalty. He also knew a lot about faith, hope, and love.Gisei, honestly, just knew a lot about everything. He was a jack of all trades some would say. He knew a lot about everything, but not everything about one single thing. He was good at everything, but not extremely skilled at one thing in particular.That’s how everyone else saw him, and that was good. Why? Because the one thing that he was exceptionally skilled out others couldn’t know about. Not his closest friends, not his family, not even his pack.Gisei was magic. He was good at all varieties of magic, but he was exceptionally skilled at one thing; sacrifice.His family stood out. They were pretty, smart, and talented. He liked to blend in, be good at everything, but not talented or skilled at one thing. The only thing he allowed himself to be skilled at was the magic of sacrifice.The magic of sacrifice was very complicated. He spent years upon years mastering it so he could finally use it when it was the right time. And when he finally joined a pack full of his family that had stuck by him no matter what, he knew it was time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Alisa/Yamamoto Akane, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Gisei Roiyariti knew a lot about sacrifice and loyalty. He also knew a lot about faith, hope, and love.  
Gisei, honestly, just knew a lot about everything. He was a jack of all trades some would say. He knew a lot about everything, but not everything about one single thing. He was good at everything, but not extremely skilled at one thing in particular.  
That’s how everyone else saw him, and that was good. Why? Because the one thing that he was exceptionally skilled out others couldn’t know about. Not his closest friends, not his family, not even his pack.  
Gisei was magic. He was good at all varieties of magic, but he was exceptionally skilled at one thing; sacrifice.  
Gisei had always been strong. No one saw it a lot, but he was emotionally, physically, and mentally strong. He did break down, he did cry, and he always thought he was weak. He grew up in a bad family, where words, fists, and knives were weapons. He always, always, took the brunt of the attack. He was the only unloved child for being… different.  
The rest of his family stood out. They were pretty, smart, and talented. He liked to blend in, be good at everything, but not talented or skilled at one thing. The only thing he allowed himself to be skilled at was the magic of sacrifice.  
The magic of sacrifice was very complicated. He spent years upon years mastering it so he could finally use it when it was the right time. And when he finally joined a pack full of his family that had stuck by him no matter what, he knew it was time.  
He knew he wasn’t that important. He wasn’t even a Townsperson B in a play like Hitoka Yachi. He was that little boy in the back who was a tree that everybody forgot was played by a person.  
Because of this, he was weak, but he was strong. He was strong inside, and he lent that strength to others. But, because of that, he was very weak. He couldn’t physically keep up with older people anymore. He was soft spoken. Easily startled. Easily upset. His emotions ran wild.  
He was meant to be a forgotten supporting role to the main characters, silently giving them the strength they needed to move through the play called life.


	2. Chapter 1

_ Kenma _

“Are you sure you're okay with this kitten?” Tetsurou Kuroo, one of my lovers, asks as I start to get ready.

I turn to him, gazing at him up and down. He wears a red leather jacket, a black fishnet shirt that sparkles in the light, ripped black leather jeans, black camo combat boots, and his tongue piercing. 

I nod, pulling on a tight black long sleeved shirt. As I start to put my black leggings on, Keiji Akaashi, one of my other lovers, speaks up. 

“We don’t want you to think we’re pressuring you. We know how bad your anxiety gets, you don’t need to come with us.” 

I finish slipping into my leggings, turning to face Keiji. He wears a silvery crop top sweater, fishnet stockings under a red skirt, red ankle length wedges, light blush, and eyeliner. Koutarou Bokuto, our final piece to our puzzle, stands beside him. He wears a white tank top that has the sides cut, blue ripped jeans, black Converse, eyeliner, and his hair up in its usual owl style. 

“I am absolutely positive I am going out tonight with you guys. You all look  _ way  _ too hot to not go out with. I am not letting  _ my _ alphas and  _ my _ omega go out without me. Plus, my anxiety doesn’t feel that high today.” I reply, looking all of them in the eye, before I go back to getting ready. 

Looking from the outside, their relationship was chaos. Everyone generally thought that Keiji was dating Kou, and I was dating Tetsu, or Keiji and I were dating, and Kou and Tetsu were. Everyone saw the gay, but they couldn’t see the poly. They couldn’t understand how 4 completely different people could love each other equally. 

Another thing people got wrong was our secondary gender. Or, really, Keiji’s and Kou’s. Everyone assumes Kou is the alpha and Keiji is the omega because Keiji prefers to wear more ‘girlish/omegain’ clothes than Kou does. They are completely wrong though. Kou is an omega like me, and Keiji is an alpha like Tetsu.

I go to the bathroom to do my makeup. I pair black lipstick and eyeliner with a red smokey eye, and add some highlighter for effect. After I finish my makeup, I slip into my black knee length high heel boots with a gold zipper. 

“Who else is coming?” I ask when I walk back into our bedroom, putting my hair up into a messy bun with some of the strands in my face. My hair is longer than it was in high school, about elbow length. I dyed it a lot more, so my roots are black, which fades into red, and then fades into the white blond. I’ve been thinking about redying it again, maybe blue or white. 

People sometimes think I’m a girl, which doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. 

“Toru, Hajime, Mori, Lev, and Gisei.” Tetsu replies, tying the laces of his combat boots. 

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. Keiji is the closest, so he answers it. It’s Morisuke Yaku, Lev Haiba, Toru Iwaizumi, Hajime Iwaizumi, and Gisei Roiyariti.

Mori wears blue jeans, a tight white silk looking shirt, and white Nike’s. 

Lev wears a short sleeved black tee that shows off the black tattoos that cover his arms, tight red shorts, and black kitty heels (thank the Gods, he’s already so tall). 

Toru wears a turquoise, no sleeve, knee length dress that hugs his chest perfectly with the skirt flaring out, white wedges, and winged eyeliner to compliment his eyes. 

Hajime wears a agua crop top that says ‘Ace’ in cursive white letters, white leather jeans, and facepaint across his face that looks like the galaxy (must have been Toru). 

Gisei wears his hair twisted up into an elaborate braid that shows off all the different colors, his special white button shirt that is swirled with many different colors, black leggings under a malachite green skirt, black flats, and his usual pair of black leather gloves. He also must be wearing his contacts, because he’s definitely not wearing his glasses. 

“Hey, Gisei, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale.” Kou asks, stepping forward and feeling Gisei’s forehead. 

Kou is right. The past year has seemed really hard for him. He’s gotten paler, skinnier, his face isn’t as… bright as it used to be, and he gets startled easily. His emotions are haywire, and it’s getting harder and harder to sense him over the pack bond. 

Gisei waves him off. “I’m fine, I’ve just had a couple of late nights in a row this week.” His smile is obviously fake, but I don’t point it out. 

We end up walking to the club since A. It isn’t that far and B. Akaashi, Gisei, Hajime, Mori, and I don’t want to spend our money on 3 separate cabs. 

Waiting in line at the club doesn’t seem to take that long. Probably because Tetsur wraps me up in his arms, and tells me short stories about his work. Kou convinces Keiji to slow dance with him, and they laugh the whole entire time. Mori and Lev do their whole insult/violence back and forth thing, while Toru bickers with his husband. 

Gisei stands there awkwardly, scratching his semi sharp nails up and down his arm slowly. 

When we get inside, we find an open table quickly. All the alphas present, except Mori, go to get us all drinks. I lean against Kou, loving the close contact. Toru and Lev start a bubbly conversation about something random while Mori keeps giving Gisei the mom look. 

Gisei the past year has really been attracting the mom and dad looks from all the volleyball parents. This includes Daichi Sawamura, Koushi Sawamura (Suga), Mori, Tetsu, Chikara Ennoshita, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Satori Tendou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Toru, Hajime, Shigery Yahaba, Eita Semi, Keiji, and Kenji Futakuchi. 

He just seems to be… slowly dying, I think? It’s hard to explain, but he’s just… letting it happen to himself. He won’t let us even mention that something’s wrong, he just instantly closes himself off. We just want to know what’s happening to him. 

“Gisei?” I ask, loud enough to be heard over the music, but not loud enough that anyone else (including Keiji, thank the gods), can hear it. 

He turns to me. “Yeah?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“After the others get back, will you dance with me? I don’t want to dance with my drunk boyfriends.” 

He smirks. “Of course! I mean, isn’t that what we always do when we come here?” He laughs at his own statement, face lighting up in a way that it hasn’t in a very long time. 

Gisei is the youngest boy in the pack. He was in his 1st year of high school when I was in my 3rd. He’s the only one in his age group in the pack. We all baby him as much as we can with him pulling away from us. Because of this, only Daichi and Suga know his secondary gender, since they are head alpha and heed omega.

When Keiji, Tetsu, and Hajime get back, they each hold 3 drinks, one for themself and 2 for 2 others. We drink for a little, before Kou begs Tetsu to dance with him. Tetsu instantly agrees, and they go out to the dance floor. 

I turn to Gisei, and he nods. I offer my hand, and we slip out onto the dance floor. Keiji eyes widen, realizing I’m dancing with someone who’s not my boyfriend. He pouts, and I smirk at him. We go to the middle of the dance floor, making sure Tetsu and Kou notice us pass. They both pout with widened eyes, and I pretend I didn’t notice them. 

We sway to the music, letting it take over us. Other than my boyfriends, or an omega in the pack I really trust, I only dance like this with Gisei. Why? Because A. I trust him the most out of everyone besides my boyfriends, and B. I might have a tiny crush on him…

Suddenly, a weight lands on me. It’s Gisei. I look over his shoulder to see 3 drunk alphas. I gently push Gisei back so he can stand on his own 2 feet, and help protect us. 

“Heyyyyy, you too look reeeeeeaaaaaallllly pretty…… you should come home with us… our pack would loooooooooooveeeeee to pound your asssssssss...” One of the alpha’s drawls.

I proudly show off my bond marked, 3 times mind you, and I am covered in my 3 bonded mates scents. 

“Awwwww, but you're so hooooooootttt…. Fine, will just take this oneeeeee….” Another one says, grabbing Gisei’s arm tightly. 

Just as I step forward to help protect Gisei, someone else does. It’s Keiji, Kou, and Tetsu, all with murderous glares on their faces. A full out brawl almost starts, until Hajime and Mori walk over. 

“Leave him alone, or I will provoke your breathing privileges.” Mori threatens, roundhouse kicking one of the alphas in the knees. 

That one hisses in pain, and they all retreat. Gisei stands stock still, arms wrapped around his own thin frame. He starts to shake, and I see tears forming in his eyes. There’s a big bruise starting to form where that alpha had gripped him tightly. His breathing quickens. 

Kou steps forward, gently pushing the alphas back, and then wraps Gisei up in a hug. I go over, and join them. Slowly, he stops shaking, tears going away, and breathing evening out. He leans his forehead against Kou’s chest, calming down. I sigh in relief. 

We go back to the table. Lev and Toru don’t ask what happened, waiting to be told later by their mate in private. Gisei doesn’t move from the table the whole time we’re there, staring at the designs in the table until we leave. 

When we get back to the pack house, Gisei goes straight to his room. I want to follow him, but something inside of me tells me that’s the wrong move. So, I go with the rest of the group, and sit down in the living room. 

“What happened to Gi-chan? He seemed to be having fun, and then he just… wasn’t even  _ there  _ anymore.” Toru asks. 

“We were dancing, and these alphas ran into us. They talked about bringing us back to their home, to their pack, so I showed off my bound mark proudly. They grabbed Gisei, and that freaked him out. Luckily, Tetsu, Kou, and Keiji got there, along with Mori and Hajime.” I explain quietly, twiddling my fingers idly. 

“Those fuckers.” Toru hisses. 

“Something’s been wrong with Gisei for a long time though…” Lev mutters. 

“Yeah, we know. He used to be more… vibrant, but now he’s… it’s like he’s slowly slipping away. Like, something’s sucking the soul out of him. He’s… disappearing.” Tetsu mutters, and I rub his knee in comfort.

“Guys, go to bed.”

We all turn to see Suga in the doorway. He wears one of Daichi’s t-shirts, and black basketball shorts. 

We nod, and head off to our rooms, all thinking about how to help Gisei. 


End file.
